Facts or Fictions
by kristy123
Summary: WHAT IF RAN IS A FBI AGENT! AND SHE SHRUNK! WHILE SHINICHI HAS A PROBLEM WITH GIN AND VODKA... RAN HAS PROBLEM WITH WHISKY AND SCOTCH HERE KAITO FACES A NEW PROBLEM,BUT IS NOT AWARE OF IT THAT HIS GIRL FRIEND AOKO IS A FBI AGENT TOO IS APPOINTED TO DEFEAT MAGIC ORGANIZATION ALONG WITH HIM AND DID NOT EVEN KNOW THAT SHE IS AT THE LAST THEN WHAT HAPPENS CHECK IT OUT
1. THE HEAD TO TROUBLE

_**Guys enjoy the story… And don't forget to review….. Please review**_

CHAPTER-1: A HEAD TO TROUBLE  
FACTS OR FICTION?

_**-Kristy123  
**_

"Dad….I got leave to London for my karate competition….. It's important" said Ran with a sad face. "You're a girl who is just 16 how I can help myself by leaving you alone and make departure alone" said Mouri, consoling Ran.

"Conan-Kun am I not that elder enough to go to London all alone. Dad I went with Shinichi when at age of 14 to New York" said Ran fighting against her point. Conan was proud but felt to himself but Ran I know about you or I wish you would be safe, If any problems you use your karate technique but your my life so keep it safe and sound. "Uncle, Ran-Neechan is correct she can go" said Conan supporting Ran.

"Ok you both compelled me but Ran you have to be careful" said Mouri worriedly. "Don't worry dad I will take care of myself" said Ran as if she achieved something. "When is the flight Ran-neechan" asked Conan. Today 8: oopm said Ran.

_**AT THE AIRPORT:**_**  
**"Conan-Kun take care till I come. And dad, don't drink too much and fall on neighbors' door. And have your dinner properly at time" said Ran. Conan felt something terrible is going to happen to Ran and thought she would never come back. "Come back soon Ran-Neechan" said Conan with is tone down. "Will be back soon Conan-Kun" said Ran. "God bless you Ran… And all the best win the price and come back" said Mouri.  
Ran went to the flight. But Conan was worried about Ran.

_**At the flight:**_  
"Sorry Dad and Conan-kun I fooled you by saying lie. Actually I am going to London for a case. And hide the truth that I am a FBI agent. Sorry! Buts it's for your safety dad and Conan-Kun. And Shinichi I hided this from you because I love you and I don't want harm you by me myself" Ran said to herself. She cried in heart but did not show it off.  
She felt something is going to end up wrong. "Achooo!" she sniffed. "I guess somebody is thinking of me. Or I might have a cold" thought Ran. MY MISSION IS TO GET INFORMATION OF ALCOHOL NAMED GIRLS THAT WHISKY AND SCOTCH WHO BELONGS TO THE BLACK ORGANIZATION.

_**At the Mouri residency**_:  
Conan could not eat his dinner but worry about Ran. What Ran would be doing I guess she would also eat… I want Ran to be safe. I should have listened to Ran she said not to go but I did go and made myself into Conan. But it made me understand more about Ran. But I instead I can call Ran has Shinichi. Tomorrow I will call her since I confessed my love to her I did not with her but just mailed her. I should call her in the form of Shinichi- the original me.

Ran arrived to London. She called a taxi and leaded towards her destination….

_**AUTHORS NOTE:**_

_**SORRY THE FIRST CHAP IS SHORT... BUT THERE WILL BE A LONG SECOND CHAP...**_

_**IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE REVIEW PLEASE… **_

_**THANK YOU  
-KRISTY123**_


	2. SAME POSITION

_**Thanks for the compliments and I would really thank to my dear viewers.**_

_**CHAPTER-2 SAME POSITION!**_

_**FACTS OR FICTION?**_

Ran went to a hotel were Whisky and Scotch rented to live for few days. And where she had to live also was the same hotel. The hotel name is "Wild Casino''. After having her breakfast she had to go her FBI base in London. She went her room turned to the bed. She was tired that she fell into the bed backwards relaxing.

And she thought of the task given to her. But she actually is staying in "New Park Residency". She had her breakfast which was Lemon Pie. Shinichi's favourite pie. When she was eating lemon pie she remembered the incident when she and Shinichi were 15 year old when she made lemon pie for Shinichi.

_**THE INCIDENT (FLASH BACK)**_

"Shinichi where were you and why are you so late?" questioned Ran worriedly. "Oh! Ran don't worry I just went to Asumi Senpai's house, she invited me to her house eat lemon pie. Yummy! It was really tasty" said Shinichi mouth wateringly.

"Oh! Shinichi again, ok come to my house tomorrow evening" said Ran with jealousy. "But why?'' asked Shinichi. "It's not important'' said Ran and they went to a movie. Were Shinichi came late. Ran could not see movie. Actually she called Shinichi to her house because she could also make Shinichi happy by making lemon pie.

Shinichi saw that Ran was not enjoying the movie but was upset. Shinichi couldn't understand what she was thinking about and he started to see movie but Ran did not see the movie.

After the movie ended they started towards their house then Shinichi asked "Ra-Ran why didn't you enjoy the movie?".

"W-What I enjoyed the movie it was good, the hero killed the villain. It was an action movie" said Ran doing some karate movements. "Don't lie to me I know about you very well, by the way it is a tragedy based movie the hero died" said Shinichi glaring at her. Ran shrugged and said "Oops! Well I-I am not feeling well". Shinichi got worried and kept his hand on Ran's fore head which in turn Ran blushed." You could have told me that Baka!" Said Shinichi. " I didn't want to waste those tickets and I am fine! I just need some rest" said Ran. "OK! Ran take care, see you at school" said Shinichi. Both waved good byes and went to their houses.

After the school ended she came to her house and started making and baking pies. Later that evening Ran made lemon pies for Shinichi with great struggles. So That Shinichi would appreciate her. She was waiting for Shinichi. At last Shinichi came and said "What's the matter why did you call me?". "Surprise! Surprise! I made lemon pies especially for you Shinichi" said Ran. "What? Give me it I can't wait any more" said Shinichi waiting for the pies eagerly.

Ran placed it on the table and Shinichi started to eat thanking Ran for the food. When he ate a piece of lemon pie. His face expression changed from pleasant face to an unpleasant one. Seeing that Ran's face changed into upset one. Ran asked worriedly him "Don't you like this pie Shinichi?" she would cry if he said no so Shinichi replied "No-no not like, will anyone say it is not nice when it is nice" and started to eat more saying that it is tasty. So that Ran's face would regain its happiness.

But actually Shinichi did not like the taste. He ate and went to his house. And later when Ran saw a lemon pie left she kept it in a bowl and had a taste of it. Ran's expression freaked and said to herself "Poor Shinichi, he ate this lemon pie just to make me happy. And I forget to add lemon in this lemon pie, then how can it be a lemon pie".

The next day at school Ran said to Shinichi wantedly that "Hey come to my house you liked yesterdays pies right! I will bake pies for you again like yesterdays one, they were tasty right? Asked Ran.

. "Ya! It was tasty, but I cannot come" said Shinichi smiling. But he was scared that Ran would get hurt.

"But why Shinichi?" asked Ran smirking at Shinichi. "Ah- I have to go to soccer practise" said Shinichi. "Ok then you can have this as your energy booster. And have taste now" said Ran giving the box to Shinichi. And she went to canteen as Sonoko called her. Shinichi opened it and saw that there was chocolate with a letter and Ran went.

He first saw the letter.

_Oiy! Shinichi _

_You are a Baka! You like lemon pies right but yesterday you just ate pies I forgot to add lemon in it. I am __RAN_

_sorry! Here eat a chocolate its compensation for the pies I am sorry again! And next time tell if anything that I cook is not good, OK!_

_Your Best Friend_

**_THE INCIDENT ENDED_**

Ran ate her lemon pies and went to her base in London.

"Oh Ruby nice to see you" said Elsa. Elsa is code name of Annie Carter, best friend. She saw the ability of Ran to be an FBI agent among the four intelligence of. Ran's code name was Ruby.

"Elsa you see I had to lie to my dad and Conan-Kun again" said Ran. "Oh! Ran it is just to save our world" said Elsa patting Ran's shoulder.

"Ok do you have any boy friend" asked Elsa glaring at Ran. Ran blew red and said "Ya! Recently he confessed his love to me". "Do you love him" asked Elsa waiting for Ran's reply. When Ran was about say there was a cough sound.

They turned back it was Ran's head officer. Ran and Elsa went quiet. And Ran went back to "Wild Casino". To head to her task.

She went to room number 13 it was Whisky's and Scotch's room. And she saw two pills. She took one and put it on her pocket.

Then suddenly she heard footsteps heading to this room. So she hided herself in cupboard. Whisky and scotch were tossing the coin up and down. Scotch saw that there was only one pill. "What is this? There is only one pill but its ok! Who care's" said Scotch. Whisky laughed and said "But for our surprise, our dear Sherry who made was the second victim". "The first victim what's that kid name is Sh-"when Scotch came to say the name.

Ran's phone rang. Ran forgets to keep her phone in silent mode. Shinichi called Ran. "It is Shinichi" shouted Ran.

Whisky and Scotch heard the phone ring. And Whisky said "She is correct". That Shinichi is the first victim. And Scotch went to open the cupboard**.**

**_Authors Note:_**

**_DIEHARD: Kaito and Aoko will come later and sorry! Ai will not be pairing with Shinichi _**

**_BrookeRan1414: maybe I may need your help if needed I will message you_**

**_James Birdsong: Thanks for your review_**

**_Lia Alcona: sorry for that! This time it won't happen _**

**_Ranmouri4: Thank you_**

**_Thanks for your reviews and please keep reviewing._**

**_-KRISTY123_**


	3. A NEW START

_Thanks for the reviews guys. Thanks for supporting me and my story..._

_A NEW START..._

_FACTS OR FICTIONS?_

_KRISTY123_

_I DONT OWN DC... I ONLY OWN THIS IDEA... Ran is agent ruby and Annie Carter is Elsa... _

_**Ran got tears in her eyes but could not help herself. She did not have belief in herself now as she hears the footsteps of Whisky and Scotch nearer. She was sweating. She thought of Shinichi and said goodbye. She recalled the memories with Shinichi.**_

_**She was ready to die. Whisky opened the cupboard and pulled Ran out and pushed her in the floor. Her tip of the forehead was bleeding. But still she tried defending herself from the two wicked black witch. She used her karate techniques but they dodged it easily. **_

_**She had no other go she got many scratches and wound on her knees. She was tired, she was about to fell down just then they took a pill and put it on her mouth she tried to spit it but unfortunately she had and have to swallow it.**_

_**It was not easy for her but she somewhat managed escaping to the base by driving her ultra speed bike by kicking Whisky's head and punching on Scotch stomach.**_

_**She went to her room in "New park residency" and reached her sat on her bed called Elsa. "H...Hello" said Ran but could not hang her pain in the heart so she felt unconscious. "Hello! Hello! Agent Ruby!" said Elsa worriedly. And wondered were Ran would be. **_

_**Meanwhile Shinichi was worried that Ran did not take phone and felt his heart beating fast for Ran. He called many times. And with worrying for Ran he slept in his dream Ran memories flashed one by one. **_

"_You are my life, you are my love, without you I cannot live, and I want your smile!  
You're my happiness, you are my pain.  
Our relationship is made for each other,  
my life is only for you, you make my day and night  
your heart is my heart so that I won't miss you.  
You're my life, you are my love, without you I cannot live; I want your smile..."_

_**Meanwhile here at the London. First came checking in the "Wild Casino" not finding ran there she went to "New Park Residency". Elsa rushed to Ran's room praying that she should be safe and fine.**_

_**And for Elsa's surprise there was a little girl in the place of Ran wearing the loose and torn dress of Ran. And she looked like mini Ran. Who was unconscious. She just woke her up and first her vision was blur the after she rubbed her eyes with her hand several times she was able to see. **_

_**Elsa was soothing her. And gave a glass of water Ran hardly had a sip, her body was paining. Elsa didn't want to ask this question but wanted and needed a positive reply keeping her finger she asked Elsa "Don't say that you are Ran and you shrunk by Whisky and Scotch". "Act-Actually and Unfortunately I am Ruby-Ran" said Ran crying.**_

_**Elsa hugged Ran and said "Don't worry Ruby I have a plan". Later she bought some dresses for Ran. Ran wore a green gown and they both went to the base in London. **_

"_**Elsa, what's the plan" asked Ran eagerly. "Agent Ruby I can understand your curiosity but you have to be patience. Ok now your are shrunk, and now it is not good for you to live your dad's house has you know that he is a great detective, you have a choice of staying with your mother" said Elsa making Ran understand her plan. **_

"_**Ruby you are my best friend's daughter... wait-a-minute what's your name" peeped at Ran for the answer. Ran started to say many names like Rene, Rose, Hiraki, Shrine and etc... when Ran said "Sizuka". Elsa said "It was perfect for and your name is Minamoto Sizuka". **_

"_**I have some devices for you and those are..." Elsa said taking something from the shelf she took an old box. Ran asked "What are these stuffs? A purple contact lens, a dollar, a simple watch are you kidding". "Oh Ruby think before you speak these are not simple things.**_

_**Purple Contact Lens: This is not a simple contact lens but a device which you can use for any purpose you can even chat, browse and more& more.**_

_**Dollar: This is not an ordinary chain but with this chain you can change your voice to whomever you want to.**_

_**Watch: This is not a simple watch but a multimedia you can use it as a camera, a projector a phone a map much more so I hope it will help you.**_

_**I hope you understand our plan" said Elsa ending up her explanation with a long breath. **_

"_**Elsa can I say this matter to my mom or someone special" asked Ran elegantly. "If you care for your special one you better don't say, they might even get into trouble" said Elsa. "Ok I understand it, but what reason can I say to them for not being there? And what about my studies, however it is summer vacation, but if my school starts?" Ran asked question by questions pointing Elsa.**_

_**To be continued...**_

_Author's Note:_

_I hope you enjoy the story... And I hope you review_

_BrokeRan1414: Thanks you very much..._

_Ranmouri4: thanks to you too_

_Diehard: Thanks I am sure Kaito and Aoko may also come I guess u didn't see second chap check that, I have to check with Ai and of course Whisky and Scotch are Black Organisation members..._


	4. Moments with you!

_**This time I am really late to update because I was not satisfied with the review.  
The more I get reviews the more was I update. I hope you will review more this time...**_

_**Fact or Fiction**_

_**Chapter 4: Moments with you!**_

_**Kristy123**_

_**Ran is Ruby as well as Sizuka Minamoto**_

_**Elsa is Annie Carter**_

"_Take a chill pill, don't worry about anything I am responsible for everything. OK" answered Elsa making Ran to relax. "You are going to Tietan Elementary School" said Elsa. After two hours. I talked to your mom about everything ok, don't let anybody know about you" said Elsa. _

_Ran went Eri's house with Elsa, she was afraid that whether her mom would finds out that she is Ran. She somehow did not show her expression. They reached Eri's house, and Elsa knocked the door Eri opened and glared at Ran. Ran was afraid for a minute. But for her surprise Eri carried her and hugged her tightly and said "She so Cute" and Ran greeted Eri then she gave a Ran ice cream and they both had a hot cup of coffee. Eri asked Ran "What's your name sweetheart?" "M-my name is S-sizuka Minamoto" stammered Ran. "Sweet name and sweet you" said Eri. "Eri she is my friend's daughter, she is ill that she could not take care of her and she wanted me to take care, but you know that I am not good at these stuffs. And you have 17 year old daughter so I think you can take care of this 7 year old" said Elsa. _

"_I can understand the situation Annie I will take care of Sizuka" said Eri. Elsa thanked Eri and went back to her base. Ok from tomorrow you are going to school. Your aunty gave me all your notebooks and uniform. "Would you mind sweetheart if we go to my daughters house" asked Eri. "No, I am happy" said Ran happily. _

_They went to Mouri residency, and knocked the door Conan opened t he door. He was surprised to see Eri and a little girl with her. "Eri-aunty who is this girl with you?" asked Conan surprisingly. "Why don't ask yourself" said Eri and went to talk with Kogoro. Conan asked "Who are you?", "My name is Sizuka, and I am going to live with Eri aunty Conan". "Wait-a-minute how do you know my name?" asked Conan doubtfully. "Eri aunty said about you and Uncle Mouri" said Ran. "Oh ok" glared Conan. _

_Eri and Mouri had some personal conversation. Just then Genta, Ayumi, Mitsuhiko and Haibara and came to Mouri Agency to see Conan. They saw Conan with a girl they went to Conan. "Hey who is this with you don't say that she is your twin sister" asked Genta. "NO she is not my sister" said Conan." I know something is going wrong" said Mitsuhiko. Both Ran and Conan's face Conan become red. "Nothing like that No way "said Conan. "Yeah Conan – Kun is good boy "said Ayumi feeling a bit of jealousy. "Yeah Conan is a good boy" Said Ran. Everyone saw her with a shock before Conan could ask she answered. "Ran -Ran neechan said about you, aunty and uncle" said Ran. It convinced him. _

"_Well, don't actually think Conan-kun is a good guy ok! He is just showing off to Ran neechan" said Mitsuhiko. "Ya, he is right" said Conan without thinking. "No, nothing like that" and before he could finish his sentence Ran interrupted. "Conan don't say me you are like this, Ran-Neechan really believed you" said Ran in an angry tone. "Actually I wanted to say that...Oh, please don't say this to Ran- neechan please Sizuka" pleaded Conan. _

_Ran laughed to herself and said "okay" with an ignoring tone. "Ok! Which school are going to join?" Asked Conan. "Tietan Elementary School" said Ran glaring at Conan. And then Eri came and she says to Conan that "I hope Conan that you pick up Sizuka daily from my home to your school". Conan said "Yes" like he did not want Sizuka come with him. Eri and Sizuka left from Mouri residency to Eri's house. _

_Conan thought very deeply and came to a conclusion about Sizuka. Conan feels good when Sizuka's with him, while Sizuka even feels good when she's around Conan. Conan and Sizuka think that it is a sisterly or a brotherly relationship, but they really don't know about the romantic relationship between them. _

_On the other side Ran took her personal diary from her room. She actually came to Mouri residency for taking her personal diary, in which she was success. _

_The next day Conan knocked the door of Eri's house has he promised Eri that he would pick Sizuka to the school and Drop her again in her house (Eri's house)._

_Sizuka opened the door greeted Conan and called him inside. Conan came to Eri's house for first time. He looked left and right checked all around the house, it was tidy and furnished. And then took her bag and went with after waving hands to Eri. There was silence between them, Conan can't take it any more so he asked, "Well where are you from?". "Hmmm I from L-Lo-London" stammered Sizuka. "What London" Conan opened his mouth. "Yes" blinked Sizuka. "Well then you must go to Holmes Revelation arc, right" said Conan binding with excitement. "Y-Yes I had gone there thrice it is an awesome place" blabbered Ran. Conan started to talk about Sherlock Holmes and Sizuka had to bear it like Ran bearing Shinichi saying about Sherlock Holmes. Then calling her has Watson, she really miss those stuffs._

_Now Conan and Sizuka became closer and they reached the school. At the school Sizuka feels shy to be with those kids in her class. She thought to herself a seventeen old girl can never mingle with these 7 year old kids. She would have never thought about of having studying elementary school again. _

_**How she's going to adjust with them...**_

_**To Be Continued...**_

_**Author's Note: **_

_**Well I hope you all like this chapie; I hope I get more reviews**_

_**And thanks for the reviews and supports too ... :)**_


End file.
